The Fellowship
by OoLostGirloO
Summary: Based off of the movies scripts, this story follows the fellowship from start to end, only in a more *slashy* fashion, with many same sex couples (or at least interests): Frodo/Sam Sam/Rosie Frodo/Merry Frodo/Pip Frodo/Aragon Aragon/Boromir Aragon/Arwen Aragon/Legolas Legolas/Gimli Merry/Pip Eomer/Faramir -and maybe more ;)
1. Chapter 1

**This is written by the cut version of the Movies – sorry, it's all I had to base it on and I didn't want to write from info off the net in case I got it wrong. If I can get my hands on an uncut version I'll update it eventually.**

**Enjoy**

**The Fellowship of the Ring**

**Chapter 1 – Prologue**

"_I amar prestart aen…_

The world is changed.

_Han Mathon ne nen…_

I feel it in the water.

_Han manthon ne chae…_

I feel it in the Earth.

_A han noston ned gwilith…_

I smell it in the air."

"Much that once was, is lost. For none now live, who remember it.

"It began with the forging of the great rings. Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of men – who above all else, desire power. For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race.

"But they were all of them deceived, for another ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a master ring, to control all others. And into this Ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life. One Ring to rule them all.

"One by one, the free lands of Middle-Earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor, and on the slopes of Mount Doom they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth."

"_Tangado Haid! Leithio I philinn!"_

"Victory was near. But the power of the Ring could not be undone. It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the King, took up his father's sword.

"Sauron, the enemy of the free-peoples of Middle-Earth, was defeated.

"The Ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of Men are easily corrupted. And the Ring of Power has a will of its own. It betrayed Isildur…to his death.

"And some things that should not have been forgotten, were lost. History became legend, legend became myth, and for two and a half thousand years, the Ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer."

"…_My Precious…"_

"The Ring came to the creature Gollum, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there, it consumed him."

"_It came to me, my own, my love, my own, my precious! Gollum!"_

"The Ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life. For five hundred years it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited. Darkness crept back into the forest of the world. Rumour grew of a shadow in the east, whispers of a nameless fear, and the Ring of Power perceived its time had now come. It abandoned Gollum.

"But something happened then, the Ring did not intend. It was picked up, by the most unlikely creature imaginable. A Hobbit: Bilbo Baggins of the Shire.

"For the time will soon come when Hobbits will shape the fortunes of all."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Shire**

…**. 60 years later**

"_Down from the door where it began,"_

Frodo sat up straighter, his eyes flittering around him as the deep voice was carried to him on the wind. He closed his book and stood, his eyes still seeking out the owner of the voice.

"_And I must follow if I can."_

Suddenly he recognised the owner of the voice. A smile spread across Frodo's mouth and he was off, the soft grass beneath his bare feet cool in the shadows the trees cast upon the ground as it cushioned each step.

"_The road goes ever on and on,_

_Down from the door where it began._

_Down far ahead the road has gone,_

_And I must follow if I can…"_

Reaching the road Frodo stopped on the outcrop of grass, he folded his arms as the horse-drawn cart strolled lazily up the dirt road. The driver was an old man, a grey cloak hung around his shoulders, and a matching pointy hat atop his long silver hair.

"You're late!" Frodo scolded as soon as he came to a stop. The cart drew to a standstill before the old man finally turned to look upon him.

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins," the old man said meeting Frodo's eyes with a stern expression. "Nor is he early. He arrives _precisely_ when he means to," Frodo struggled to keep the grin from his face, but as the old man before him began to chuckle Frodo could not help the laughter burst from his chest.

"It's wonderful to see you Gandalf!" Frodo yelled leaping from the outcrop into the cart to embrace the old man.

"Ooh!" Gandalf huffed in surprise before laughing. "You didn't' think I'd miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday?" Gandalf asked as Frodo sat back, Gandalf's hands gripping the reins once more as he urged the horse forward.

"What news of the outside world?" Frodo asked as they passed farm after farm. "Tell me everything."

"Everything?" Gandalf asked in happy surprise. "You're far too eager and curious for a hobbit," Gandalf said with a smile. "Most unnatural," he then muttered with a small knowing smile. "Well what can I tell you?" Gandalf mused. "Life in the wide world goes on much as it has this past Age. Full of its own comings and goings. Scarcely aware of the existence of Hobbits," Gandalf replied as they passed over the bridge, the laughter of children greeting them. "For which I am very thankful," Gandalf said much more serious.

The passed into the town, Hobbits of all sizes milling about in the beautiful sunny day. Singular pigs and goats were pulled by rope and horns throughout the town as they continued down their trail.

"It's Gandalf," a female Hobbit called out happily as the cart carried on. The old wizard tipped his hat in greeting as several hobbits called out and waved. Frodo and Gandalf continued on in a contented silence. Choosing the left branch when they reached the fork in the road, passing several sheep grazing by the trail who bleated their contentment.

"Oh, the long-expected party," Gandalf mused as they passed by a mass of Hobbits erecting a tent. He looked past the group over to where two hobbits had just raised a banner reading 'Happy Birthday Bilbo Baggins.' "So, how is the old rascal? I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence."

"You know Bilbo. He's got the whole place in an uproar," Frodo replied, the exasperation in his voice laced with the fondness he felt of his dear old uncle.

"Well, that should please him!" Gandalf chuckled.

"Half the Shire's been invited," Frodo informed the old wizard.

"Oh gracious me," Gandalf muttered.

"He's up to something," Frodo stated.

"Oh really," Gandalf said with mock innocence.

"All right then keep your secrets," Frodo grumbled, Gandalf laughed. "Before you came along we Bagginses were very well thought of," Frodo insisted.

"Indeed?" Gandalf muttered with a nod.

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected," Frodo continued.

"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved. All I did was give your uncle a little, nudge out of the door," Gandalf replied looking a tad sheepish.

"Whatever you did, you've been officially labelled a disturber of the peace," Frodo chuckled.

"Oh really?" Gandalf muttered shocked as he looked to his left to the old man in the front yard in time for him to shoot daggers his way. Gandalf looked away with raised eyebrows.

"Gandalf! Gandalf!" A small girl yelled running across the field towards them. More joined her, yelling out in joy. "Fireworks? Gandalf?" the children were yelling as they ran behind the cart, only to stop when it seemed Gandalf was ignoring them. Further back the old man watched on as his wife joined him in the garden, looking at the display disapprovingly. Gandalf schooled his face just before a chorus of quite 'awww's' came from the children in the middle of the road behind them.

Without so much as a glance the fireworks in the back of Gandalf's cart began to go off, shooting out bright sparks for the delighted children. Gandalf laughed and Frodo smiled at him fondly. The old man watching chuckled, earning him a glare from his wife as Frodo and Gandalf continued down the road.

"Gandalf," Frodo said standing up and gazing at the old wizard. "I'm glad you're back," and with that Frodo jumped from the cart back to the green grass the filled and surrounded the shire.

"So am I, dear boy!" Gandalf replied as Frodo strolled off and Gandalf continued up the road. "So am I."


End file.
